


Just Roll With It

by NoComment



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Male Peridot, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoComment/pseuds/NoComment
Summary: I mean... why not have sex and you wake up to a horny girlfriend?





	Just Roll With It

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very loosely based on a dream I had.

“Peridot, will you just wake up already,” Peridot heard as the fog of sleep started to lift and his head could properly take in what was happening to his body. Someone was on top of him, stroking his dick and kissing all around his face and neck.

“Lapis? What are you doing,” he asked and opened his eyes to see the blue hair of his girlfriend traveling downwards. Her head flicked up so she could smile and wink at him. Further down she went until she came to his cock, already erect. She must have done that while he was still asleep.

“Now that you're finally awake,” She said and gave a few experimental licks up and around his shaft, “we can have some real fun.”

“Ohhhh my God Lapis!” Peridot couldn't help but moan out loud as Lapis took him in her mouth. She took long, deep sucks to get it plenty wet enough for her hand to move faster on him than before.

Peridot stayed down and enjoyed the spontaneous blowjob. He stroked her hair as she went all the way down his cock. They stared into each others eyes, waiting to see what the other would do. Peridot's eyes begged Lapis to do something; Lapis had a mischievous determination in in her own.

“Please, Lapis,” he finally caved and gripped her hair a little tighter. She swallowed around him and giggled, she sensation enough to make Peridot's head spin. “Holy fuck yes!”  
Again and again she went up and down, swallowing and moaning around his dick like it was the tastiest lollipop on the planet. Peridot watched and felt as she sucked hard, cheeks caving in. Lapis closed her eyes and ran her tongue along the slit of the dick, collecting the drip of pre-cum that had risen to the surface. Slowly, she took him down to the base and back up, before coming back up for good, settling for slowly stroking him instead.  
“You didn't think I’d let you have all the fun now, did you?” She stood up to let Peridot see her body for the first time that night, revealing she was completely naked. Her free hand dipping down to toy with herself in front on Peridot's bugged out eyes.

“Shit, I love you.” Peridot sat up and kisses her. His fingers took over hers, gently inserting one then two fingers into her waiting cunt. Her mouth opened to let out a shaky breath. When they reattached their tongues came into play, tangling up in their mouths while they moan from the pleasure they provided each other.  
Lapis gyrated on his fingers and ground down for any extra friction she could get. “Please,” she would beg during gasps for breath, “more.”

Peridot used his thumb to put pressure on her clit, rubbing it rough then soft, back and forth. “Is that what you wanted?” He took hold of her legs and guided her over him. He continued to finger her from behind and let her use his hard cock to grind on.

“Peridot, yes.” Lapis bit into Peridot's neck and latched on just riding out the pleasure.  
“Yeah, that feel good?”

“Mhmm.”

“You wanna cum?”

“Mhmm.”

“Well-” Peridot started. He took his fingers out of Lapis causing her to snap up and give him a death glare.

“Why the fuck did you stop!” Peridot laughed and took his fingers in his mouth, a bit to slowly for Lapis’s nerves. “Seriously??? You stopped for a taste? You couldn't wait? I was almost there, you jackass!”

“-hop on,” he finished. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and casually slipped it on while Lapis sat on him dumbfounded. “Yeah?”  
“You have to be joking,” she said, unmoving.

“You woke me up.” He placed his hands on the back of her thighs, lifting her up and down on the outside of his cock.

She crossed her arms and pouted down at him. “You know I like to cum before you go in.”

“Yeah, and tonight your first time will be with me already there. And besides, you're plenty wet already. Care for a taste?” Peridot leaned in and kissed her then slipped in his tongue. “So?”

“You have to eat me out after this,” she breathed and nodded against his face. She raised up and aligned herself over Peridot’s dick. She slowly impaled herself on his man meat, sinking down until every inch was inside her.

“Fuck, Lapis, you feel so good,” he groaned. They started a little slow, Peridot gave Lapis a bit more time to adjust than usual. He’d raise her halfway up and back down gently.  
Lapis held on to his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck. “Please, more.” She helped out by speeding her hips up, falling up and down on him in a blaze. The sound of skin  
slapping together and their unified moans filled the room. Peridot slammed himself into her; her tight walls driving driving him closer and closer to a well-welcomed release. “Peridot, I need more! God, I’m so close. Peridot! Peridot!”

Peridot’s mind was filled with the sound of her yelling his name. His senses were on fire. Everything revved up as he grew closer and closer to cumming. Finally, he peaked.

“Lapis, yes! Lapis,” he screamed her name in extacy, pounding into her even harder to prolong the process. He got a little light headed but kept going, all the while Lapis yelling his name and a chorus of ‘please oh please don't stop’.

She refused to let the speed drop, moving her hips up, down, and around to keep her pleasure building. “Peridot, please, its right there. Right there. Yes! Peridot!”

“PERIDOT!!!”

Peridot's eyes flew open as she sat up in her dark and quiet room. She had sweat on her face and was breathing heavy; and incredibly turn on at the moment.  
“Ugh, finally, the first 5 minutes of you moaning my names is sweet. The next 5 are annoying,” Lapis said next to her. Lapis was still laying down, still in clothes, and looked like she had just woken up. “Can’t you have a wet dream in silence?”  
“Normally yes, but this was a really good one,” Peridot responded. She rolled over and kissed Lapis, running her hand down Lapis’s side and up her shirt. “I love you.”

Lapis groaned, knowing what Peridot wanted as she took off her shirt. “Was it the one where you had a dick again?” Peridot, who had already gone down to lick and suck on Lapis’s nipples just responded by nodding. She knew Lapis was already down for sex the moment she took off her shirt and had a hand headed down Lapis’s body and into her underwear. “You want to get the strap-on out again?” Another nod from Peridot.

“You have to eat me out after this.”

**Author's Note:**

> At what point does a kink become a fetish?
> 
> As always, if you like it hit that Kudos button and leave a comment down below I always love to hear from you guys. Hope you have a great day!


End file.
